


Blow Dart Game

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, kind of a college au without any actual college happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blow-Dart Game that his friends are playing is the bane of John's existence. And the highlight of Dave's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Dart Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Just a cute kinda smutty thing. Hope you like it.

It was Jade who started the whole thing. She had read about this new game that was becoming a fad with other students across campus. John was her first victim. The four friends had just been hanging out at the food court when the pseudo siblings locked eyes across the table. Without so much as a word, Jade swiftly brought her pinched pointer finger and thumb to her pursed lips and made a soft hissing noise to imitate a blow dart. She jumped to her feet and ‘calmly’ explained that John was now paralyzed and that the only way he would be able to move again was if someone removed the poisonous dart from his neck. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Rose bent over the table to pluck the dart from his neck. They were all just confused by the sudden game that Jade was apparently dragging them into. But it all quickly spiraled out of control from there. It was a fearsome and bloody war that was starting to drift into its second straight week. Sometimes a kid would lay paralyzed in the street for entire minutes before any of the other three found mercy in their hearts to revive them.

Jade’s unfair advantage was that she was already a good marksman. Rose’s unfair advantage was her patience and attention to detail (she always knew when someone was staring at her). Dave’s unfair advantage was his impenetrable shades, a fact that was disputed every time someone became his target. He was ruthless about being allowed to continue wearing them and there wasn’t much his friends could do about it. 

John was complete crap at the game, and the worse sore loser on the planet about it. It’s not his fault he was used to making eye contact with people while he talked! That was just common courtesy! Jade and Rose had started to take pity on him as of late, but not Dave. He was as ruthless and targeted at John as ever. John suspected that it had to do with their recent status switch from best friends to best boyfriends. But if abusing his weaknesses with the blow dart game was Dave’s way of flirting, John was not amused. He would have his revenge. 

On the night of the worst case involving the blowdart game, the living room of the apartment the four friends shared was dark except for the bright flicker of the TV. Red and blue and bright and black and back to blue flashed across the room, making everything seem like a rave. Sometimes it was hard to see your fingers in front of your face and sometimes it was if the messiah had returned. John’s eyes bore into his roommate’s profile on the other end of the couch. The lighting was so intense at times he swore he could see through the shades. Of course, it wasn’t long before Dave realized that not every pair of eyes in the room was intensely paying attention to Bruce Willis. Instinctively, red irises flipped from the screen to the couch and pupils met. 

The world slowed down. Hands sliced the thick air as if cutting deep in rivers of molasses. Lips pursed. Eyes widened. 

John fell onto his back with a deafening thud. 

“Haha, Dave. Now revive me.” 

“No. Maybe if you didn’t stare at me like a freaky fangirl all the time this sort of thing wouldn’t happen to you.” 

”Fine, whatever. It’s not like I have anywhere to be. I’ll just watch the movie.” 

Dave glanced at the television screen, then back at John who was immobile on the couch except for his head that unceremoniously turned toward the TV. Dave smirked and glanced at the clock. Rose was back east visiting her mother. Jade wouldn’t be home for at least five hours. The coolkid climbed on top of his boyfriend at a slow crawl, placing his hands on either side of John’s face. 

John glared up at him. “What are you doing?” 

“Shhh, you’re paralyzed.” He leaned down and planted a sensual kiss on stiff lips. 

John wasn’t amused. “There’s no way this is happening.” 

“Except it is, because you are paralyzed and cannot move. I poisoned you.” Dave let his next words float against John’s ear like feathers, sending unwanted chills all down his side. “If you keep moving the poison may spread to your heart and you will die.” 

He nipped gently at the soft skin just below said ear and John squeaked, his wrists twitching. Long fingers laced around the top of John’s jeans, fingering the skin just above his belt line. The tip of his tongue slowly started to make its way down John’s neck to his collar bone. 

“Dave, this is incredibly childish.” 

“It’s a matter of life or death,” the blonde persisted. 

“If I die,” John just managed to choke. “Then this becomes necrophilia.” 

“Then I better hurry up and finish what I’m going to do before that happens.” 

“Is this conversation supposed to be sexy?” 

“Shh, I have a plan that is genius. I will suck the poison right out of you.” Dave hissed as he scooted down toward John’s waist, somehow still managing to find the will to go on through the haze of deadweight bickering. 

“Or you could just pull the dart out of my neck.” 

“I’m going to ignore that you said that and also how big of a killjoy dickweed you’re being right now.” There was a muffled pop and John felt a palm against him through denim and cotton. He moaned and closed his eyes. His hands started to lift off of the couch above him to reach for Dave’s hair. They didn’t make it an inch off of the cushion before they were pushed back down. Dave gave John a knowing look over the top of his shades, causing his roommate to bite his lip and hold back a whimper. He inched down the top of his boyfriend’s pants and let John’s dick slide of his shorts little by little. Dave pursed his lips and blew on it, as if he was blowing a slow dart. 

“Dave!” John shrieked. 

The blonde just smirked and started to gently stroke the base. “Don’t move.” 

“I know you already said that!” John moaned, his entire upper body shivering with the mighty urge to brace itself. “This is just sick!” 

Sounds of an explosion filled the air as something undoubtedly badass happened in the movie. Neither boy paid it attention, but Dave took the cue and shoved his boyfriend’s dick as far in his mouth as he could. 

John’s entire upper body flinched, but otherwise remained still. His shrill, however, enveloped the apartment. “Don’t do that!” 

Dave didn’t listen. He just licked the head on his way back up. “You’re surprisingly good at this being paralyzed thing.” 

“Lots of practice,” John groaned. 

“Yeah, it was a joke. You’re absolute shit at this. Now lay still.” Dave leaned back into his partner’s erect cock. Gentler, he took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue in the precum, mixing it with his saliva. He then, slower than before, eased his lips down John’s sensitive skin to slick it up. No longer holding John’s body down above him, Dave grabbed his hip with one hand to brace himself, and used the other to massage John’s base, occasionally thumbing his balls. 

Dave took it slow at first and every little movement caused a wave of shivers to ripple through John’s body. The fact that he was unable to respond to the blowjob physically was starting to make his joints ache as they vibrated with pleasure. His hips tried to buck into Dave’s mouth, but the blonde held him down with his thin fingers, copping a feel at his exposed ass with one hand. 

Dave slowly removed the cock from his mouth and inched his tongue down the underside of John’s shaft until he could gently suck on his balls. The hand at John’s base then went to work on the rest of his length. John could do nothing but let out a series of moans and whimpers that he was not inclined to do normally. They were so filled with need and restraint; it was starting to get to Dave. He could feel his own pants getting tight. Instead of considering moving the party to the bedroom, thus ending the blowdart punishment that was making it so pleasurable in the first place, Dave decided to take care of matters in a more casual way and removed his hand from John’s ass, navigating it south. 

As he fondled with the top of his pants, he took John’s dick in his mouth again. All of the tensed nerves in John’s body settled temporarily until Dave started pumping. Between his mouth and John’s excitement, there was enough moisture to get great traction. He started out slow, but sped the tempo up rapidly, jerking himself in time with John’s altered breathing. 

Dave came first, using his adrenaline to take all of John in his throat one last time. It caught John off guard and sent a jolt through his entire body. Before he could even warn Dave, he exploded, his cum sticking to the back corner of Dave’s mouth, almost choking him at first. The coolkid managed to steel himself just in time though and swallowed what he could, whipping bits off of his lips as he smirked up at John. 

Blue eyes scowled back over eager panting. ”Revive me now.” 

Dave stood up and stretched. “Mm, nope. I think I’m going to leave you here for Jade to find.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 

“Love you,” Dave said as he leaned down on his way out, pecking John on the cheek. 

Then he really _actually_ left the room. 

The already planned revenge would be righteous and mighty, of that John swore.


End file.
